


I wish this pillow was you

by YouKeepMeRight



Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk Merlin (Merlin), First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, It seems i cannot make something funny without a hella lot of fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouKeepMeRight/pseuds/YouKeepMeRight
Summary: Following a post on Tumblr, I will write a story every day for every prompt in the list. It's my first attempt to publish something like this, but I adore these two idiots too much to not try it.Day 5: throwing their arms around the other person’s neck, hugging them close before kissing them passionately on the lips.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur a kiss a day challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831621
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	I wish this pillow was you

Seriously, Gwaine had to stop doing that.  
"It’s just a couple of hours at the tavern, my friend, it's not the end of the world.”

Usually Merlin went with him in order to help him leave the place before the situation got out of control. On that particular evening, however, the knight had insisted that Merlin drink at least an ale with him, he forgot a couple of drinks were enough to have him plastered.

Now he was alone at the entrance of the castle, trying to figure out how to put his feet one in front of the other, desperate to reach his bed. Oh how much he loved his bed! He wanted to lay down on it so badly. Once he finally arrived in his chambers, after a couple of head bumps against the door while he figured out how to open it, he reached for his pillow like it was the most precious thing in the world. And something was terribly wrong.

Something was seriously not right with that cushion. Had Gaius done something to it before leaving for the annual meeting of...What was that? Oh never mind, words were too difficult at the moment. The only important thing was...the smell! That was what was wrong with the pillow! He wanted it to smell like freshly baked bread and grass and sandalwood. A familiar scent. Yes, he couldn't sleep if the perfume wasn't right.

Merlin began to roam around the castle (he was lucky the guards didn't stab him a couple of times) looking for the one thing that could help him sleep well. Suddenly, he noticed he was closed to Arthur's room, so he quietly opened the door, using magic to distract the guards in the corridor. Slowly he began to search the room for the possible source of the smell he craved so much.

And found it in the clothes in Arthur’s wardrobe.

God it was intoxicating! Somehow it wasn't enough, his clouded head needed something stronger. Since the perfume was more persistent near the collar of the tunics, Merlin was confident to find the perfect spot just behind Arthur's ear. That's why he found himself drawn towards the huge comfy bed Arthur was lying on. He kneeled beside Arthur's sleeping figure, and with the most delicate movement a man in his state could manage, he moved close to his prince's neck.

Merlin was clumsy in that state, so his nose inadvertently brushed against Arthur's cheekbone, causing the blond to startle awake.

“What the hell...?” Arthur began to ask, but Merlin couldn't resist any longer, so he threw his arms around Arthur's neck and buried his nose just below the other man's ear.

“That's perfect,” Merlin said, his voice sleepy and content.

“Merlin,” Arthur tried to say something, but Merlin kept holding him tight, his hair tickling Arthur's skin. The longer they stayed like this, the more both of them found comfort in the other man. It was a strange situation for the both of them, since they have joked many times about hugging, but they always ended up punching or running, because they didn't dare to do something like this in public.

“You smell good. You smell like home. Like a place where I would like to rest forever,” said Merlin abruptly. That sort of clumsy declaration was enough to destroy any other self defence the prince had built. So Arthur let his head fall against the pillows, taking Merlin with him, crushing their lips together in a kiss so powerful it woke Merlin up from his state of drunken slumber. He responded to the kiss just as passionately, and the smell he craved so much was now all around him.

**Author's Note:**

> If I am writing in a decent form of english you have to thank the amazing @mother_of_lions  
> If you need any help I strongly suggest to ask her, she's very helpful and patient


End file.
